Butter Mellow
by Miss Skeeter
Summary: With a little help from Luna Lovegood, Ron tries to apologize to Hermione...and maybe admit a little more.


Her eyes lingered on the redheaded boy, mesmerized by his rather _bright _hair. She spotted the wand clutched in his hand and despite herself, excitement rippled through her. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," she said plopping down next to the boy. She ignored his squirming and uncomfortable look on his freckled face. He cleared his throat.

__

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

She fought back a snort as she stared at the gray rat on his lap. She smirked to herself. Surely, a bit of bragging will do justice… "Are you sure that's a real spell?" she blurted out. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard--I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough--I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She nearly blushed at her rambling but a smirk crossed her face as she studied the two stunned faces gaping at her.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered the redhead. She beamed.

"A lover's spat, Ronald?" a dreamy voice inquired. He glowered at her prominent, wide eyes staring down at him with vague acknowledgement. He didn't need anyone to bother him _especially _Loony Lovegood.

"It was _not _a lover's spat," Ron replied scathingly, rolling his eyes. "I don't really know what you're talking about, Loony." He folded his arms, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously at her, challenging her to **_back off_**. Luna merely smiled pensively, crossing her arms serenely and wiggling her brows to mock Ron.

"The fight with Hermione," she prompted obviously. "But if you didn't know what I was talking about, you wouldn't have acted in a defensive way, would you?"

"Shove off," Ron snarled, scribbling down a few words across his parchment. "Mind hiding behind a few shelves ten feet from here?"

"Furthermore, if you didn't know what I was talking about, you would not be in such an ill-tempered mood. Goodbye, Ronald," Luna said floating away. "I would've helped." She tugged on her golden ponytail, starting to disappear into a row of shelves.

"Wait!" Ron called grudgingly. "What help?"

Luna whirled around, a smile widening on her face. "First, Ronald, please apologize for acting so rudely," she said wrinkling her nose. "Then I will gladly help. I have better things to do like find Worklumps in the lake, but for Hermione, I'll do it."

Ron blinked. Horklumps…or was it Workslumps? He shook his head inwardly. "Sorry, Luna," he said forcing a sincere voice. "Now please help me. I think I blew it this time."

"Admit you like Hermione," Luna said impatiently. "Then I'll help."

Ron pursed his lips furiously, a blush creeping to his cheeks. How did she know? Was she psychic? He decided firmly to lie. "I don't!" he said, avoiding her eyes. "I mean…" He squirmed in his seat, uncomfortably hot. "I don't like Hermione. I mean, as a friend, I do. But romantically? _No_! I mean, we're friends. We can't be…in a relationship, besides she probably likes someone--" He halted, his ears red.

Luna nodded knowingly. "Ronald, don't deny it," she said. "Now, how did you meet, the two of you? Describe the first time you saw her."

Ron looked at her incredulously. Luna raised an eyebrow. "It's the only way, Ronald. Let it all out…and then I'll help."

"Fine," Ron said. He described each detail of the day…he never forgot it. The way she entered the compartment, her bushy hair and bossy voice…his annoyance toward the girl…his dreads that she would be in the same House as his. His embarrassment when the spell did not turn Scabbers yellow…

Hermione fumed furiously, her quill tearing into the parchment. Ron infuriated her so much! She hated the gangly, freckled redhead. He even blocked her from finishing her Potions essay. She crumbled up her essay into a ball, tossing it into the crackling hearth with a hiss of impatience. She tied her brown curls into a messy bun, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She climbed the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, slamming open the door.

Heads turned toward her, whispering excitedly. Parvati broke the silence with a loud squeal, her hands clapping together. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, Hermione! Come look at your bed! It is _so _romantic!" she gushed. "Ron came in here and--" She dissolved into giggles, ushering Lavender and some other girls out the door.

Hermione tossed her bag into a chair, glaring at her bed. Whatever Ron did…she would chuck every single thing into the wastebasket… She strode over to the bed, wrenching apart her hangings. She blinked, confusion crossing her face. What…the--? Her hands ran over the yellow daises, tugging at the petals.

Bouquets of yellow daisies tied with bright, yellow ribbon showered her bed, covering every inch of her sheets. A small squeak erupted from the overwhelming, sweet waft of flowers. She furrowed her brows, pushing the cascading flowers onto the floor. She gasped, blinking down at a yellow rat. It shrieked and scampered onto the floor with the daisies with a flick of its bald tail, leaving a folded note on the bed. The untidy scrawl formed into the letters of her name. She smiled slightly, unfolding the note with trembling fingers.

_Hermione--_ She paused to relish his smell on the parchment.

_Hermione… I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't thinking too well…I'm too tired for this. The war is making me crazy, 'Mione. You're making me crazy. Rather cheesy, isn't it? I'm not much of a romantic but I do have a little poem for you. I bet you remember it._

Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow

Love, love, love… (I love you),

Ron

PS. Luna helped me admit my feelings and with this whole…daisy, rat thing. I turned the rat yellow, though, to let you know.

Hermione tucked the note into her pocket, a small giggle escaping her lips. Ron would get an extra special surprise when she found him. She loved him too.


End file.
